A gift for Astrid
by Tarch
Summary: A one-shot story inspired by my own dream.


"So, what do you think, bud? You think this will do?" Hiccup turned towards Toothless, stretching his hand towards him. With his big eyes, Toothless looked at the beautiful golden ring with Astrid's name carved into it. He sighed deeply and shook his head. Hiccup was afraid of this reaction.

"Oh, come on bud!" Hiccup exclaimed. "It's already the seventh ring I made today. What's not to like on it? Look, it's perfect!" Toothless' eyes remained stuck on Hiccup's face. Without any sign of motion, he clearly expressed his opinion was different.

"Yes, that's it. She'll love it." Hiccup smiled, and pressed the ring against his chest with his eyes closed. Hiccup was just so precious at that moment. And Toothless just sighed.

"What are you trying to tell me, bud?" The boy asked with his eyebrows raised. "This ring is my finest work." He boasted, looking at the ring. "I can't give more to her."

Toothless barked. His head literally jumped on his neck. His big, now sad eyes were full of desperation, as Hiccup failed to understand what he was trying to tell him. No… Hiccup couldn't explain why his soul mate was behaving so awkwardly. Maybe his dragon was just tired, he thought.

It was getting really late, and Hiccup had better get a lot of sleep before carrying out his majestic plan. Night had fully embraced the isle of Berk, and most of the village was already asleep. Hiccup closed the workshop, and started walking towards his house. His disappointed pal followed. Stoick was already snoring when they arrived home. Hiccup managed to get upstairs without waking him up. Toothless went through the entire procedure of lying into bedding, and threw a worried glance on Hiccup once settled. Hiccup shoved the ring under his pillow with a huge smile on his lips. He was so proud of what he had achieved.

"I hope she'll love it." Hiccup quietly said with a sweet voice, smiling. Toothless responded with a soft purr, with his eyes tracking Hiccup's. "Do you?" The boy looked at his best friend, who still couldn't understand Hiccup's intentions… Or could he?

"Good night, bud. Sleep well." Hiccup said, as they both slowly and peacefully drifted away from the full moon night.

Night passed, and once again the Sun visited Berk to gift it with its eternal love. Toothless woke up early, as usual, but did not disturb Hiccup. He just silently went outside instead. Hiccup, who already got used to being an early bird, woke up soon after his buddy. He yawned, sat down and reached for the ring under his pillow. It was still there. He grabbed it, gave it a few glances, and looked towards Toothless' bedding. He was gone.

"Toothless?" Hiccup quietly tried to call his friend. Nothing. So what? Toothless went for a walk. Not a big deal, right? He did wonder where his pal could go, though. He raised from his bed, and went outside. There he met him. Toothless was patiently sitting in front of the doors. Looking like a tough bodyguard with a serious expression on his face, he greeted his rider with a few nudges.

"Oh, here you are… Good morning, bud. Slept well?" Toothless wasn't so excited as Hiccup was. No, his strange behavior wasn't caused by lack of sleep. "Come on, bud. We have someone to pay a visit to." Hiccup said, squeezing the ring in his pocket. They both walked down the village towards the house where Astrid lived. Toothless stopped. What a surprise Astrid was already awake, and walking towards Hiccup. Hiccup's heart started pounding. Who'd say it was going to be that hard? He took one last breath and started walking towards her. Toothless was unhappy. His little friend didn't understand any of it. His love completely blinded him… he couldn't see further than his nose! No matter how hard Toothless tried to tell him what he was doing, Hiccup just wouldn't get it. Toothless felt defeated. All of that because of a damn ring. No, he could not just watch. He jumped, and landed between Hiccup and Astrid just as they were going to greet each other. Hiccup fell to the ground.

"What the- Toothless!? What are you doing? Bad dragon!" Hiccup's nerves exploded. It was the first time he was really mad at his friend. He tried to reach Astrid, but Toothless just wouldn't let him go. "Toothless! Let me pass! Stop it!" Toothless growled and threw Hiccup away with his massive head. He then noticed the ring fell out of Hiccups pocket, and was lying just in front of him. The ring… a small piece of metal. Hours and hours of dedication, work and love… embodied in a ring. Toothless blasted the piece of metal, and stomped over it. Hiccup looked in dismay. That was his best creation he had ever made!

"Toothless…" Appalled, Hiccup looked at Toothless, who now stepped aside to let his little friend to finally meet Astrid. He was apparently satisfied with what he had done. This quarrel brought many villagers outside. Astrid, who also witnessed this spectacle made a few steps towards the destroyed object Toothless blasted a few moments ago. Her eyes widened, looked at Hiccup… and smiled. She recognized it was once a ring… for her. Poor Hiccup, lying on the ground, was still recovering from all this. Soon enough, he was grabbed onto his feet and squeezed tightly.

"You've remembered… Thank you, Hiccup." Astrid whispered into his ear. Hiccup's mouth opened. He threw his sight onto now much happier Toothless. Yes, he finally understood. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his loved one, as they both enjoyed a hug which should have never ended.


End file.
